Reunion, A Kainora Story
by GeorgiaDawg99
Summary: KAINORA. So, for those of you who watched Book 4 of Legend of Korra and noticed the lack of a Kainora reunion, y'all weren't the only ones upset about it. So, I went ahead and wrote my version of their unseen reunion. I hope y'all enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Korra or its characters. All that belongs to Bryke.**

Jinora fidgeted nervously. After two long months of being away, Kai was finally coming back. Jinora knew she should be excited to see her boyfriend again, and she was, but at the same time, she couldn't escape the growing wave of anxiety washing over her. Would things be different? How had he changed in the past two months? Did he still feel the same way about her? Jinora took a deep breath.

"Calm down," she muttered to herself, "It's going to be fine." Maybe a book would help calm her heart, which was currently fluttering about in her chest like a bird trying to escape its cage. Jinora walked over to her bookshelf and randomly selected one. But, as she sat down to read it, there was a knock on her door.

Ikki's voice came from outside. "We see Lefty! Kai is back!"

Jinora jumped to her feet and ran out of her room. She rushed outside and saw Lefty up in the air, Kai riding on his head. As the airbender and his bison friend landed, Jinora raced to meet him. Kai climbed off Lefty, and as soon as Jinora saw those shining emerald green eyes and that lopsided grin of his, all her initial nervousness melted away.

"Kai," she said, his name feeling so good coming out of her mouth. She rushed into his open arms and breathed in his familiar scent. Oh how she had missed him. As she pulled back to look at him, he placed a kiss on her nose.

"I missed you," Kai said, hugging her again.

"I missed you too," Jinora murmured into his chest.

"Ahem." Tenzin cleared his throat, letting the couple know he was there. Kai and Jinora reluctantly pulled apart, but not before Kai had placed a loving kiss on Jinora's lips.

"Welcome back Kai," Tenzin nodded at the airbender, pretending he hadn't see him kiss his daughter.

"Thank you sir," Kai said, bowing to the airbending master, "It's good to be back."

"Well, don't get ready to relax just yet. There seems to be an unavoidable battle with Kuvira coming," Tenzin said.

"Yes sir," Kai answered respectively.

That night, during dinner, Kai told them about his travels. In exchange, Jinora told him how they'd found Korra after she'd disappeared, how there was currently an optionary evacuation going on in Republic City, and how everyone was preparing for the worst. After everyone was done eating and catching up, they all went to their respective rooms.

Jinora tossed and turned in her bed. She could not calm her mind and fall asleep. How could she when Kai was finally back and just across the courtyard, in the boys' dormitory?

Kai tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't stop his mind from racing. Sleep seemed to be impossible. Then again, why would it be when he was finally back with Jinora, and she was just across the courtyard, in the girls' dormitory?

I wonder if Kai would let me sleep with him if I asked, Jinora thought. She decided to ask him, but first she had to sneak into the boys' dormitory. She got out of bed and quietly walked down the hallway, which thankfully was pretty easy for a master airbender to do. She then snuck across the courtyard and into the boys' dormitory. She stopped when she got to Kai's door. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if he turned her away? She took a deep breath and turned the door knob slowly, as not to wake anyone. There was no going back now.

Jinora was surprised to find Kai wide-awake.

"Jinora? What are you doing here?" he asked, a look of surprise on his face. Suddenly Jinora's idea felt really stupid to her. She blushed.

"Well, um…"

Kai propped himself up on one elbow, looking at her. Jinora turned an even deeper shade of crimson when she noticed that Kai was shirtless, only sleeping in his boxers.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep and was wondering if I could, um, maybe stay with you tonight," she stammered, looking anywhere but his face.

"Sure," Kai said.

"Really?" Jinora asked, "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." He gave her that grin of his that she loved so much and scooted over, making room in his bed for her. Jinora climbed in with him. After feeling his comforting warmth for a moment, Jinora curled up into the curve of his body, so that he was spooning her. Kai wrapped his muscular arms around her. Soon, both of them were fast asleep.


End file.
